1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a high voltage limiting circuit for a television receiver and is directed more particularly to a high voltage limiting circuit for use with a television receiver which is simple in circuit construction but effective in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art color television receivers, when the high voltage produced in the fly-back transformer becomes too high, dangerous X-rays may be generated.